Vienna Dredd
Vienna is the daughter of Judge Dredd's clone brother, Rico Dredd. Personality Vienna is a naturally quiet, introverted sort of person who channels any extrovert tendencies she may have into her job as an actor. She tends to get on well with people, and has had several friends and romantic partners. History Rico Dredd was a corrupt Judge who was sent to the penal colony on Titan by his clone brother to do hard labour for twenty years. Accounts of Vienna's conception differ: one has it that she was conceived while Rico was still a Judge and having extra-Judicial relationships on Earth; another says that her mother was a journalist who interviewed Rico on Titan and ended up having sex with him in his prison cell. As a child, Vienna got on well with Judge Dredd, her 'Uncle Joe', even though he had killed her father after Rico returned to Earth looking for revenge. She reasoned — correctly — that Dredd would not have killed her father unless he had had a good reason. Dredd showed more kindness to Vienna than he has to anybody else. This brief period of affection in Dredd's life came to an end when Vienna was still a child and was kidnapped and nearly killed by Harry Carmen, who wanted to get back at Dredd for arresting him. Dredd decided that Mega-City One was too dangerous for Vienna, who was exposed to harm by her relationship with him, and sent her to live in Brit Cit. Vienna was deeply hurt by what she saw as a sudden, cruel and unwarranted end to the most important relationship in her young life. (It was one of those occasions when a child gets in danger and their parental figure is far more alarmed by the incident than the child is, because their awareness of what danger is and their love are both greater.) She became as well-adjusted an adult as it was possible to be in the twenty-second century, which is basically a hyper-industrialised, overpopulated, culture-free nightmare, but nursed a deep resentment for her 'uncle'. Becoming an actor, Vienna reconnected with Dredd when she was in Mega-City One performing in a play. Dredd had to break a promise to attend the play she was in, which disappointed her intensely. Then she was kidnapped by cultists, rescued by Dredd, taken back to Mega-City One to recuperate, injured by a Total War bombing, hospitalised, kidnapped again and once more rescued by her uncle. Being a member of the bloodline of Eustace T. Fargo means that Vienna will always be at risk of being harmed by nutters and malcontents, but because she can't change her DNA there is nothing she can do to stop herself attracting crazies like wasps to a pot of jam. However, she has learnt some effective self-preservation techniques from Dredd's clones, Rico and Dolman. She has a sisterly relationship with them both, and has even managed to reach a certain rapport with Dredd. Trivia *The character of Vienna was created by John Wagner and Ian Gibson. *The second account of Vienna's life, which has her mother as a journalist called Fabienne Brown, says that Dredd sent Fabienne to the iso-cubes for having sex with Rico on Titan, and that while she was encubed she was killed by another prisoner. *Vienna used to have a guardian called Mrs Pasternak, but she's dead now. Gallery Vienna.jpg|''By Colin MacNeil'' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Citizens